Lily's 1st year
by MYNINJA
Summary: It's Lily Potter's 1st year at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry not knowing who to trust she makes the most unlikely friend in the most unlikely of places p.s. the first chapter is from Ginny's point of view
1. Chapter 1

Opening my eye's I gaze upon the only thing that could possibly matter apart from my kids.

It came in the form of dark raven hair and deep green eyes. Smiling I gently brush Harry's fringe out of his face, as if sensing this, his hand shoots out and grabs my wrist.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot about your defense mechanism Harry" I said quietly knowing that he was still groggy with sleep.

"You know sometimes it think that you do this on purpose Ginny just to get my attention," he said smiling groggily as if he just caught a diamond instead of my wrist.

"You caught me, I do it for the attention," I said back jokingly, returning his smile

As if sensing my amiable mood Harry pulls my wrist to his lips and kisses it gently, I shiver slightly with pleasure, Harry's grin broadens and his lips glide up my arm trailing kisses.

"Mummy, daddy, I can't find my Hogwarts school robes" came a female banging on our door

"Sometimes I wonder where our kids get all their energy Mr Potter" I say to my husband "but then I remember what we were like on our first day at Hogwarts and then everything makes sense"

"I seem to remember you staring openly at me when we first met Mrs Potter" he replied in the same mock formal tone making me giggle at the memory.

"Mummy, I can't find my wand," said the female voice on the outside of our door again.

"Ok Lily I'm coming"

Kissing my husband once more, I get out of bed, get dressed, and leave the bedroom to help my youngest find her missing items. Winking at the husband I adored, as I left him in bed.

Closing the bedroom door behind me I look down into the face of my daughter Lily and sigh as I say to her, "go and get some breakfast , I'll find your wand and robes"

"ok, mummy" says my little girl smiling up at me before she runs off to get her breakfast and not for the first time I am reminded of how much her smile is like her fathers. she also has his unruly hair but with my ginger colour

I walk back into the bedroom and notice that my wand is sitting on the desk that is set next to Harry's bedside. I creep over to the desk, pick up my wand and creep back to the door trying not to wake him. Once I slip out the door I summon Lily's missing items "accio Lily's wand" immediately her wand comes shooting out of the laundry hamper "accio Lily's Hogwarts school robes" and they come flying out of the bathroom most likely because she was going to have a shower and get dressed in there

I walk into the kitchen "Lily have you finished your breakfast yet" I ask her "we have to be gone in and hour and a half"

"yes mum, all done"

"alright, can you go have a shower now. Here take your robes with you and I will place your wand on the kitchen bench ready for you to pick up on your way out"

"ok mum"

As Lily went off for her shower I went to go get the boys and my husband up.

This was going to be a busy morning


	2. Chapter 2

(The story now continues from Lily Potter's point of view)

Chapter 2

"bye mummy" I say to my mum Ginny as her eyes go all weepy

I giggle as I watch my brothers James and Albus roll their eyes, mum had done the same thing to them as well. James has mummy's brown eyes whether Albus and I got daddy's green eyes.

The whistle blows in the distance to let everyone know that the children should be getting on the train really soon, so I give mum and dad one last hug and head for the train with my trunk.

5 minutes later the train had departed and I was finding it hard to come across an empty room on the carriage to sit down in. It was about 3 carriages in and the 2nd room along, before I found a relatively empty room. It contained only a pale blonde haired blue eyed boy, so I let myself in and placed my bad in the luggage place above the seat and sat down across from the kid.

"hi" I said to the boy in front of me

The only response I received was a grunt of acknowledgement. Great the silent type I thought.

"so, this your first year at Hogwarts" I asked choosing to ignore his previous rudeness. As if seeming to realise how rude he was being he responded

"Yes, it is in fact. Is it yours as well?"

"Yes, it is. I am really excited to be getting away from home, I love my mum, I do, but I just need to breathe, you know?"

"yeah, I understand perfectly"

I smiled pleased to have made a friend and grabbed a notebook and a pen out of my backpack. When I looked back up at him he looked stunned like his brain had been scrambled.

"umm are you ok" I asked concerned

"ha, what, oh yes" he responded as if only just realising again where he was " I'm fine really"

"ok" I said

As if to change the subject he asked me "what are you writing"

"just some poetry" I said uncertainly not knowing whether he thought that was weird or not.

"would you read me some" he asked genuinely seeming interested

"oh ok" not knowing what else to do I read him one of my poems

"I called this one 'fearless'"

"watch me o fearless one  
watch how i defeat you  
hear my roar  
see my mane fly  
listen to the sigh of the wind  
as it moans of a lost love  
listen  
listen to the wind  
as it sighs  
the wind yearns for what it cant have  
and it knows it "

"wow that's really good" said the kid in front of me "would you read me some more"

"umm ok" I said and spent the rest of the train ride reading my poems to him. He seemed to think they were fantastic but as I had explained to him as we got off the train, they were just a beginner's effort.

As we got separated in the crowd of first years I realised that we never exchanged our names, oh well we'd both find out shortly at the sorting ceremony.

"hello my name is professor McGonagall and I am head of griffindor house please follow me to the great hall so that you may be sorted into your houses" said the woman in green robes in front of us.

My parents and brothers had told me about the enchanted ceiling of the great hall but as I entered through the doors to the great hall I was left speechless. It was a sight to behold, candles hundreds of them suspended in mid air above the heads of all who sat in the hall. A hushed silence descended over the hall as professor McGonagall led us to a chair with a hat on it. Unrolling a scroll she called out the names of the first years holding the hat out to them so that they may come up on the deice and put the hat on .

"Theodore Lupin" said the professor

It was like the at had come alive because as soon as Teddy sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head the hat said "hufflepuff"

Loud cheers were heard from the table with the students wearing red

"scorpius malfoy"

I had no idea he was a malfoy, if I'd known…. Well if 'd known it would have made no difference to me because it was my new friend from the train.

The hat called out "SLYTHERIN"

Our eyes locked and I smiled at him. Now there was the surprise of who was was about to come out in the open. How would he take it.

"Hugo weasly"

The hat paused for dramatic effect "Ravenclaw"

"Lily Potter"

All talking ceased

I walked up to the deice and sat down on the chair I could feel the hat being placed on my head. I looked over to the slytherin table and catch the confused eyes of scorpius I give him a reassuring smile before I focused on what the hat is saying

"you have the brains and beauty of your mother but you have your fathers spirit and magical talent as well as a talent for getting yourself out of trouble. Hmm this is a confusing one but I think GRYFFINDOR"

Screams of agreement arose from the Gryffindor table and I could feel my face break into a big grin as I walked over to their table and sat myself down at the end.

The headmaster professor Dumbledore stood up and silence ensued once more.

"good evening and welcome all first years to the beginning of a wonderful year at Hogwarts there are only a few rules that I want you to pay close attention to, rule no.1 the forbidden forest is out of bounds to anyone how does not wish to die a most painful death. Rule no.2 our caretaker mr filch has ask me to remind you to please keep away from the third floor corridor as our three headed guard dog is still quite vicious. But apart from that go to class, come to all meals, and do whatever you want in your free time" Dumbledore said in a laidback tone "now let the feast begin"

The headmaster clapped his hands once and with a flourish a magnificent feast was laid out before us.

It was 1 ½ hours later before the students started to file out. As the prefects led us to our dorms I gazed happily at all the portraits that hung on the walls on the way.

Our prefect stopped and faced us as we came to the door of the Gryffindor common room "all right first years, each house has a door. Each door has its own way of letting you in. The Gryffindor common room door has a password for each week, as prefect I am in charge of telling you that password. This weeks password is dragon-heart" he turned and said the password to the portrait of the fat lady. With an elegant glide the door opened, and the prefect stood aside and let all us all enter before him to get our first glimpse of the place we would be calling home for most of the year.

Standing in front of us again our house prefect said to us "alright you have an hour to unpack and get settled in then you have 10 minutes to get changed and ready for bed. Lights out by 10pm at the latest for 1st years" then breaking the serious mood he was inflicting on us he smiled " my name is Robert Summer and if you ever need help, whether it be homework trouble or the slytherins are picking on you or you just need a buddy for pranking purposes I'm always available"

We smiled right back knowing what he meant, it was common knowledge that the Gryffindors and the slytherins never got along. In fact right now both houses had challenged each other to a prank war. All I was hoping was that the prank war didn't include scorpius and me because I was hoping that we could be friends without our houses getting in the way of it.

"oh and before I run off girls dorms to the right, boys are to the left so you boys and girls don't go into each others dorms. Accidental or otherwise so have fun, don't stay up to late and I will see you tomorrow unless something happens"

By the time I got settled in to my dorm I was to tired to introduce myself to anyone and as soon as my head hit the pillow it was instantly lights out for Lilly Potter.


End file.
